1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Field Emission Device (FED) and its method of manufacture, and more particularly, to an FED having a good ability to focus electron beams, thereby attaining a high brightness, and its method of manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices for conventional information communication media include monitors for Personal Computers (PCs), TV receivers, and the like. These display devices are divided into Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs) and flat panel displays. The CRTs use high-speed thermal electron emission. Improvements in flat panel displays have recently been occurring at a high rate. The flat panel displays include Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), Field Emission Devices (FEDs), and the like.
FEDs operate using the following method. First, a strong electric field is formed between a gate electrode and emitters, which are disposed at predetermined intervals on a cathode. As a result, electrons are emitted from the emitters. The electrons collide with a fluorescent layer formed on an anode, thus emitting light. An FED has a thickness of a few centimeters. In addition, FEDs have many advantages, including wide viewing angles, low power consumption, low manufacturing costs, and the like. Therefore, FEDs have drawn much attention as a next-generation display, along with LCDs and PDPs.
An FED includes a cathode, a first insulator, and a gate electrode sequentially deposited on a substrate. An emitter aperture is formed in the first insulator to expose an upper surface of the cathode. An emitter is placed inside the emitter aperture. A second insulator is formed on the gate electrode, and a focus electrode is formed on an upper surface of the second insulator to focus electron beams emitted from the emitter.
However, when a high voltage is supplied to an anode of this FED to obtain a high brightness, electron beams disperse, thus reducing color purity.